


back early, back late?!

by preciousghouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, [belated], birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa’s back from overseas early to celebrate Iwaizumi’s birthday. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	back early, back late?!

“Ah, it's so late already?” Hajime hadn’t noticed the time passing as he marked his test papers. One of his workaholic problems; he’d go on and on if it wasn’t for Tooru fetching him daily. But he wasn’t here now, and in his place Hajime had set alarms which were proving to be not quite effective.

Oh well. Hajime tidied his work area and made sure he left nothing behind and left the room.

He had only taken but four steps out of the school gate when his phone rang. 

_Oikawa?_

He stared at his phone dumbly for a long moment, absorbing every detail of the silly photo of Tooru the man himself had set as his contact picture. It’d been a while since they talked.

“Senseiiiiii, you’re staring at your phone!”

“Must be a call from Oikawa-san, right?”

A group of students from his advanced Math class shouted as they passed, making Hajime flush.

“S-Shut up!! Hurry up and get home before the sky gets dark!”

His students laughed, and Hajime suddenly realised the ringing had stopped.

**1 missed call from Shittykawa**

“Ah... Crap.” His thumb had barely hovered over the “Call back” button before the phone buzzed.

> Iwa-chan!! Why didnt you pick up my call?!?! ⊙△⊙;

Followed by another popup:

> COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE CHEATING ON ME RIGHT NOW???(　ﾟдﾟ)

The first time Tooru contacts him in weeks, and _this_?

A third message.

> ...You arent, right?

His phone rang again, and this time Hajime picked up on the first ring.

“Iwa--”

Inhaling deeply, Hajime shouted into the speakers. “HOW COULD YOU THINK I’M CHEATING ON YOU, YOU IDIOT?!”

“Oh, you aren’t? Thank goodness...”

“...Why do you sound breathless? You’d better not had been skipping on your practice aga--” He was cut off mid-sentence, getting tackled with a hug from behind.

“Of course not! Do you think that little of me, Iwa-chan?” Tooru let go and turned Hajime around, beaming brightly.  “I’m back!”

There was no mistaking that irritating voice and even more irritating aura. It was Oikawa Tooru in the flesh, but --

“Why are you...?”

He’d been told it was an important practice match with a renowned volleyball team overseas, and Tooru wouldn’t be for at least another week. As frivolous as he was, Tooru was serious about volleyball, so there was no way he’d miss a match willingly. Which meant...

Hajime grabbed Tooru by his arms and squeezed. “Is it your knee?! Did your knee act up again?!” His stomach churned at the thought of him not being there when Tooru was in pain --

Tooru’s expression was blank before he burst out laughing.

Jesus, the man had the nerve to _laugh_.

“This isn’t funny!”

“Oh, Iwa-chan, but it is! Didn’t you see the news? Half of the opponent team’s main players came down with the flu so we cancelled the match!”

It was Hajime’s turn to give a blank face. Tooru, either not noticing or not caring (likely the latter), continued babbling on.

“When I heard the news, I immediately hopped the next plane back! I was so upset I wouldn’t be here today, but lucky me! Now we can celebrate your birthday together!”

Still grinning, Tooru’s arms dropped so he could entwine Hajime’s fingers with his, and pulled.

“Come on, I ordered a cake!”

Hajime was fixed in position.

“Iwa-chan? What’s wrong? Are you mad I didn’t inform you beforehand...?”

In a deadpan voice, Hajime asked:

“...Oikawa, when is my birthday?”

“Huh? What’s Iwa-chan saying? It’s June 10th, right?”

“What day is today?”

“June 10th!” Tooru answered confidently. Hajime sighed and extended his free hand.

“Your phone.”

Tooru obediently placed it on Hajime’s palm, who then pressed on the Home button. 

“Idiot.”

“??? Iwa-chan?”

“No, it’s nothing. Let’s go. It’d better be cake from my favorite store...”

“Of course it is!”

Seeing how happy Tooru was, Hajime simply couldn’t bear to tell him he’d been following the wrong timezone, and that it was already the evening of the 11th. 

He’d go along with it, just this once. 

Hajime squeezed their linked hands.

“Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't make it for iwachans birthday, so im dragging oikawa with me. still im sure these two would make good use of the night...


End file.
